dofuswikifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dungeon der Schattenschmiede
Macht daraus einen Artikel in Deutsch, sonst wird dieses verwirrende Wirrwarr gelöscht. Geht doch, wird ja besser, jetzt noch die WIKI-Verlinkungen mit einpflegen und ein paar Bilder und schon ist das ein ganz guter Artikel. --Maniac Wolfson 06:55, 26. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Immer schön eins nach dem anderen ;) Ich bin Neuling in dem Thema. Dungeon der Schattenschmiede Dungeon der Schattenschmiede ist ein Dungeon gefüllt mit Schattenschmieden, Schattenbäckern, Schattenbergleuten und bösen Räubern. Der Dungeon der Schattenschmiede ist der einzige Ort um das Handbuch des Schneiders zu bekommen. Eingang Der Dungeon ist auf (13, 21). Mann benötigt einen Schlüssel zum Dungeon der Schattenschmiede der verbraucht wird. Dungeon Ebenen Hinweis: Es ist unmöglich einen anderen Spieler in diesem Verlies herauszufordern, so dass der Raum nicht vorher erkundet werden kann. 1. 1 Schurken Clan's Bandit (8) 1 Schattenbäcker (5) 2. 1 Schurken Clan's Bandit (10) 2 Schattenbäcker (8,5) 3. 2 Schurken Clan's Bandit (10,10) 2 Schattenbäcker (8,8) 4. 3 Schurken Clan's Bandit (14,12,10) 3 Schattenbäcker (11,11,8) Achtung hier sind nur 7 Startplätze 5. 3 Schurken Clan's Bandit (12,12,12) 3 Schattenbäcker (14,11,8) 1 Schattenbergmann (16) 6. 3 Schurken Clan's Bandit (14,12,12) 3 Schattenbäcker (14,11,8) 1 Schattenbergmann (23) 1 Schattenschmied (38) 7. 4 Schurken Clan's Bandit (16,14,14,14) 3 Schattenbäcker (14,14,14) 1 Schattenbergmann (27) 8. 8 Schurken Clan's Bandit (14,14,14,14,14,14,14,14) 9. 8 Schattenbäcker (14,14,14,14,14,14,14,14) 10. 3 Schurken Clan's Bandit (16,16,16) 3 Schattenbäcker (17,17,17) 1 Schattenbergmann (31) 1 Schattenschmied (48) 11. 2 Schurken Clan's Bandit (16,12 oder 10) 2 Schattenbäcker (17,17) 2 Schattenbergmann (31,31) 2 Schattenschmied (48,48) 12. 6 Schattenbergmann (31,31,31,31,31,31) 13. 6 Schattenschmiede (48,48,48,48,48,48) Hier ist das "Emote - Hi" 14. 1 Schurken Clan's Bandit (16) 1 Schattenbäcker (17) 3 Schattenbergmann (31,31,31) 3 Schattenschmied (48,48,48) 15. 1 Schatzkiste (1) Vorteile Die Truhe dropt das Handbuch des Schneiders und evtl. auch verschiedene unbehandelte Edelsteine. Desweiteren bekommt man im Dungeon das emote /hi. Bergleute können sich ebenfalls an den Metalladern in den Wänden der Dungeonräume erfreuen. Wichtiges Level 5 Das Level hat nur 7 Startplätze. Wenn ihr also 8 Leute in der Gruppe habt, solltet ihr diese in zwei Gruppen splitten und euch im nächsten Raum wieder treffen. Level 7 Diese Ebene hat zwei Zimmer. Das besiegen des Mobs im ersten Raum führt euch zu Ebene 8. Der andere Raum ist am Ende des Weges, der von einem Nebenausgang im ersten Raum führt und den folgenden Mob hat: * Schattenschmied (28) * Schattenbergmann (31) * schattenbergmann (17) * Schurken Clan's Bandit (16) Es gibt nur einen einzigen Startplatz für die Spieler, so dass jeder alleine kämpfen muss. Der Gewinn des Kampfes teleportiert den Charakter zu einer Reihe von Zimmern um Erz zu gewinnen. * 3 Gold, 1 Bauxit Steine * 4 Gold, 2 Bauxit Steine * 2 Gold, 2 Bauxit Steine, 5 Silber Am Ende des letzten Erz-Zimmers kommt der Charakter auf Level 11. Level 12 Diese Ebene, mit 6 Schattenbergleuten ist wahrscheinlich der härteste Kampf in dem Kerker. Jeder Bergmann stiehlt 1-3 AP mit Massenungeschicklichkeit, insgesamt 6-18 AP. Wahrscheinlich ist, dass das gesamte Team 0 AP für 2-3 Runden hat. Es kann wertvoll sein 1-3 Spieler zu haben, die die Bergleute vom Rest fernhalten, während diese sich zurück ziehen und warten. Die Köder werden wahrscheinlich sterben, aber es erhöht die Wahrscheinlichkeit des Überlebens für das Team als Ganzes. Es wäre eine gute Idee, einen high lvl Osamoda dabei zu haben. Diese können auf den Platz hinter den Bergleuten und die Krachlerfaust auf sie werfen. Das macht den Kampf viel schneller, und ihr habt nichts zu tun mit der Massenungeschicklichkeit. Eine weitere Strategie ist es, eine Sadida hinter den dunklen Bergleuten zu platzieren, die mit Rankengewirr wenig LP hinterlässt. Eine weitere gute Idee, anstelle von Osamodas, ist ein high lvl Cra (lvl 90 + vorzugsweise) der mit dem Explosionspfeil auch einen großen Schaden anrichtet, schneller als die Krachlerfaust. Eine weitere gute Idee ist es, einen high lvl Feca zu haben, der wirkt zuerst Immunität und dann eine Glyphe des Infernos - sie werden versuchen, gegen die feca während der Glyphe vorzugehen. Es ist einfach, jeder Spieler skiped solange bis die Feinde tod sind. Hinweis: Wenn ein Ecaflip Roulette wirkt, bevor die Massenungeschicklichkeit gesprochen wurde, dann werden die dunkle Bergleute sie nicht benutzen. So ist es möglich die Situation zu vermeiden, in der niemand mehr AP hat. Dieser Trick funktioniert nicht bei lvl 1 Roulette. Level 15 Zusätzlich zu der Truhe enthält dieser Raum auch 11 Goldadern. Gruppen, Levels und Zeit Der Schattenschmied-Dungeon ist nicht einer der beliebtesten Dungeons. Als solcher ist es schwer, eine Gruppe am Dungeon Eingang zu formieren oder in eine Gruppe zu kommen, wenn Sie die Mobs im Kerker zu schwierig finden. Seit die Mobs in dem Banditen Gebiet Aggro sind (tatsächlich nur Mobs mit Schurken Clan's Bandit und nur innerhalb von einem Quadrat) ist es einfacher Gruppen am Tor zu Sufokia Zaap zu bilden und von da aus gemeinsam zum Eingang zu gehen. Erforderliche Level- und Gruppengrößen variieren je nach Character Klassen und Skills. Drei Level 80 - 90er von beliebigen Klassen können wohl den Dungeon in etwa 1 bis zu 1 1/2 Sunden schaffen. A group of six level 60s of arbitrary classes can probably clear the dungeon in about two hours (though the Dark Miner fight might be dicey). Eine Gruppe von sechs Lvl 60 von beliebigem Klassen schafft den Dungeon in etwa 2 Stunden (wobei der Kampf gegen die Schattenbergleute riskant sein könnte). Ein Sadida/Intelligenz oder Sadida/Schaden kann wahrscheinlich Solo den Kerker auf Lvl 70 (oder früher, je nach Ausstattung) in weniger als fünfundvierzig Minuten schaffen. Einem Sadida/Schaden ist es Berichten zufolge gelungen, mit Lvl. 40 Solo den Kerker zu bezwingen.